vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (A Link to the Past)
|-|A Link to the Past= |-|Oracle of Ages= |-|Oracle of Seasons= |-|Link's Awakening= Summary Link lives with his uncle in a house near Hyrule Castle. One night, Link receives a telepathic message from Princess Zelda in his sleep; the princess claims to be locked in the dungeons of the castle. Link awakens to find his uncle preparing to come to Zelda's aid, and is told to remain in his bed. After his uncle's departure, however, Link ignores his command and follows after him to Hyrule Castle. Following further advice from Princess Zelda, Link finds a hidden entrance leading inside the castle; inside a passageway, he finds his uncle, who has been mortally injured in battle. In his final moments, Link's uncle asks Link to save Zelda from her prison, giving him a sword and shield, as well as teaching him the Spin Attack, before he passes. Link navigates the castle and rescues Zelda from her cell, and the two make their escape through a secret passage connecting the castle sewers to the Sanctuary. The Loyal Sage residing in the Sanctuary tells Link of Agahnim, an evil wizard who has usurped the throne, and plans to break a seal made hundreds of years ago by Seven Wise Men. The seal was placed to imprison Ganon, King of Thieves, in the Dark World, which was once the Sacred Realm before Ganon invaded, obtained the legendary Triforce, and used its power to turn the realm into a land of darkness. Agahnim intends to break the seal by sending the Seven Maidens, the descendants of the Seven Wise Men who made the seal, into the Dark World, allowing Ganon to break free and complete his plan to rule both worlds. The only thing that can defeat Agahnim is the Master Sword, a sword forged to combat evil. To prove he is worthy of wielding it, Link needs the three Pendants of Virtue. With the aid of Sahasrahla, elder of Kakariko Village, Link is able to retrieve all three pendants, and takes them to the resting place of the Master Sword and is able to draw it from its pedestal. Upon obtaining the blade, Sahasrahla contacts him and tells him to go to Hyrule Castle and use the sword's power to break the barrier placed around the castle tower that serves as Agahnim's stronghold. On the way to the castle, Link is contacted by Zelda again, who tells him that Hyrule Guards have attacked the Sanctuary. Link arrives at the Sanctuary moments after the soldiers have vacated, where he learns from the dying sage that Zelda has been taken to the Hyrule Castle Tower. Link goes to rescue her, but he arrives too late to stop Agahnim from sending Zelda to the Dark World. After Agahnim is defeated in the ensuing battle, he sends Link to the Dark World as well. To stop Ganon and save Hyrule, Link must rescue the Seven Maidens from dungeons scattered across the Dark World. Once the Seven Maidens are freed, they use their power to break the barrier around Ganon's Tower, where Link faces Agahnim again. After the hero defeats Agahnim for the second time, Ganon rises up from Agahnim's body, turns into a bat, and flies away. Link chases him, finally confronting him inside the Pyramid in the Dark World. After a battle resulting in Ganon's demise, Link touches the Triforce, and wishes for Hyrule to be restored to its former state. With peace restored to the land and his uncle restored to life, Link returns the Master Sword to its resting place in the Lost Woods. This Link seems to have become intimate with Zelda later on as hinted in A Link Between Worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Link, also known as the Hero of Two Worlds, Hero of the Wind Fish, Hero of Seasons and Ages Origin: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hylian Swordsman, Descendant of the Hero of Time (The timeline where he dies) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Swordsman and expert archer, Transmutation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can resurrect the dead, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Time Travel, Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes with the Quake Medallion, create huge fire pillars with the Bombos Medallion, and summon wind cold enough to instantly freeze enemies solid), Intangibility, Invisibility, Dimensional Travel, Attack Reflection, Age Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Absorption, Sand Manipulation, BFR, Soul Manipulation, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Defeated Ganon while he was empowered by the whole Triforce, briefly possessed the entire Triforce himself) | At least Island level, likely higher (Defeated a weakened Ganon, who despite such was dramatically stronger and more of a threat than Twinrova, Onox, and Veran) | At least Island level, likely higher (Defeated the Wind Fish's nightmare) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Fast enough to fight and defeat the likes of Onox and weakened Ganon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Superior to the Four Giants) | Class T+ (The Titan's Mitt should be comparable to the Golden Gauntlets) | Class T+ Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | At least Island Class, likely higher | At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Star level (Took hits from a full-power Ganondorf) | At least Island level, likely higher (Stood up to Twinrova and their minions, as well as a weakened Ganon) | At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: High. Extremely high with the Triforce. Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, up to tens of kilometers with magic ranged attacks. At least stellar via reality warping with the Triforce. Standard Equipment: *'A Link to the Past:' The Golden Master Sword (through undergoing several trials, Link has the Master Sword blessed by a Great Fairy, warping its form and turning it’s blade a golden color, making it stronger than ever before), Mirror Shield, Moon Pearl, bombs, a longbow, a boomerang, the Quake, Ether, and Bombos Medallions, the magic cape, the magic mirror, the magic powder, Fire Rod, Ice Rod, Cane of Somaria, Cane of Byrna. *'Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages:' Master Sword, Mirror Shield, Magic Boomerang, Roc's Feather, Roc's Cape, Bombs, Bombchus, Hyper Slingshot, Magnetic Gloves, Cane of Somaria, Various seeds, Rod of Seasons, Harp of Ages, dozens of rings. *'Link's Awakening:' Sword, Mirror Shield, Bow, Boomerang, Hookshot, Magic Rod, Bombs, Ocarina, Power Bracelet, Shovel, and Magic Powder. Intelligence: Should be no less competent than any of the other Links Weaknesses: None notable Key: A Link to the Past | Oracle of Ages/Seasons | Link's Awakening Note: The Link from the Link's Awakening and the Oracle of Season/Ages Games are both also this one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Capcom Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Bow Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Links Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4